James Potter Has A Heart
by the potter family
Summary: Lily Evans detests James Potter. He is arrogant and annoying, as well as his band of Marauders. She wishes they'd just leave her alone until she sees... What does Lily see that changes her mind? one-shot R&R


**Just a random idea I had one night. Finally typing up all of my one-shots! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter Has A Heart<strong>

It was just another day for me. Wow isn't that how every exciting story starts? Well not for me. Nothing special happens to Lily Evans. It was the same classes, the same Marauders, the same everything. Nothing ever changed! It was so boring. Dear Merlin was it boring. I walked up to the portrait that was guarding the Head's Dormitory. I walked in and put my bag down near the door. I didn't feel like writing my Potions essay quite yet. Something felt different. That's when I heard a small noise. I spun around quickly on my heel.

And what I saw changed my life.

* * *

><p>Alright, so first you need to know all about my day before this little event. You'll pick up on important details as we go.<p>

First, I woke up and took a shower. The nosy Head Boy, James Potter, decided to be a prat today and he walked in on me. While I was showering! I threw him out but I still heard him laughing through the door. He claimed it was an "honest accident". I didn't and still don't believe him.

When I got down to the Great Hall I sat down next to Alice Prewett, my best friend. She had been waiting for me. But breakfast didn't stay peaceful long. Especially because _someone_, aka the Marauders, decided it would be so damn funny to make my pumpkin juice explode in my face. Then on top of that James Potter, had the nerve to ask me if I was going to take another shower, and if I was, that he'd be up there in five minutes. I glared at them and stormed out of the cafeteria as the four of them cracked up.

Those Marauders are such prats.

Quick recap. The Marauders love to prank me. Their leader, James Potter, has a huge crush on me and won't leave me alone (the reason for all the pranks...but still not a way to a girls heart!). He is also exceedingly arrogant and annoying. Then there is Sirius Black, prankster and heart-throb. He uses girls to get what he wants when he wants it, then dumps them. Yes, he is stunningly gorgeous, but that doesn't change the fact he is the biggest jerk you would ever meet. Next, Remus Lupin, he is a prefect and a prankster. But you're thinking surely those two things can't go hand-in-hand? Oh but they do. (This also applies for the Head Boy too.) Remus is a good friend of mine, but at the moment, I'm mad at him. And last but not least, Peter Pettigrew, small, nervous and fidgety. But just as innocent as the rest of them. He is the unsung prankster.

So, I hate the Marauders and they love to prank me.

The rest of the day was the same as breakfast. I couldn't go one lesson without being tormented. Whether it was mocking me, throwing things at me, making my quill explode and ink spraying all over me, or just flat out humiliating me. The Marauders picked on me all day long.

It was frustrating. Today had been worse than usual. But I lived. They were all just jerks.

At dinner the tormenting continued. Sirius Black called out some inappropriate comments about what he thought I should do with Potter, in the Head Dormitory, alone. (get the idea?) Everyone laughed, well everyone except me. I won 't repeat what he said, mostly because I don't want to hear it again.

Lupin and Pettigrew decided to make my food explode all over me.

And lucky for me, Potter wasn't at dinner.

But today had been worse than usual, they never go this far. They were pushing me to tears today. I needed to escape. Why me? Why was it always me? I knew the answer, because Potter fancied me. But the way to my heart is _not_ to prank the hell out of me. The way to my heart is to show me that you yourself have a heart. Something James Potter has never shown me before.

With tears brimming in my eyes I ran out of the Great Hall. I found solace in the library.

I cleaned myself off and calmed down.

When I regained my composure I picked up my bag and started walking to the Head Dorm.

* * *

><p>Back to the present.<p>

There was James Potter, sitting on the floor with a letter in his hand, tears running down his face.

I walked over to him tentatively.

"Err...Potter? You alright?" I asked.

Me and Potter were **not** friends. At all. But he was crying, all alone. I needed to do something for him.

His tear filled brown eyes looked up at me. They were bloodshot from crying. He held out the letter for me to read.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am terribly sorry to inform you that at 7:16 pm Harold and Amelia Potter were killed with the Killing Curse by Voldemort. I am terribly sorry for your loss..._

I stopped reading. The rest of the letter was filled with condolences and a signature at the bottom. I knew without even reading it. How I knew? I got the same letter about my parents two months ago. Harold and Amelia Potter. Those were his parents. They were just murdered.

"Th-They're d-dead L-Lily," he said shaking and sobbing.

As much as I hated James Potter. I knew exactly how he felt. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. He was a wreck.

"I'm sorry, I really am." I said.

He hung his head and softly said, "Doesn't even matter anymore."

Something inside me broke.

Perhaps it was my heart from this horrible scene, or maybe it was my common sense telling me to do something. But either way the next thing I knew I was kneeling next to James Potter and hugging him.

He cried into my shoulder.

"Shh..." I soothed. "It's okay. I'm here James. It'll all be okay."

James pulled me into a hug. A very tight hug.

"Th-Thank you L-Lily." he sniffled.

"I've got you James, it's okay"

I held him until he stopped crying. And then for longer as he calmed down. Eventually I let him fall asleep on me with his head on my lap.

I removed his glasses and put them gently on the table.

It was then that I felt something change inside me.

I didn't hate James. No, not at all. He was actually decent. This whole experience taught me something. James Potter has a heart. And who knows, maybe things will be different between us when he wakes up. Maybe, he'll stop tormenting me and I'll give him a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please Review!**


End file.
